Cell phones and various other electronic devices are in wide use around the world. When a cell phone is used to answer a call, send a text message and/or view the Internet, it is gripped in the individual's hand or hands. The individual then uses his or her thumbs and fingers to navigate various applications on the phone. However, the movement of the individual's hands and fingers can cause the individual to accidentally drop the phone thereby causing damage to the phone.
An additional problem occurs with extended use of electronic devices causing hand, limb and back problems due to the physical stress of griping the electronic device during use.
Additional uses of smart phones and tablets is for watching videos, listening to music and receiving GPS coordinates and directions in automobiles. The electronic device needs to be held in an individual's hands when using the device for these purposes, rested on a lap, dashboard, console and so forth, thereby leaving the device unsecured and open to damage if the device falls.
Therefore, a need exists for a protective case and/or holding portion with an attachment accessory that provides a secure attachment to either an individual's hand or to a surface to ensure the device will not be dropped and damaged. In addition, a need exists for a protective case with a raised portion, storage compartment and lid to store the attachment accessory within the protective case when not in use.